Foxy x Mangle:Why?
by something.you.dont.know
Summary: This is a story about the love between Foxy and Mangle aka Fixed Mangle aka Vixey. The souls of the children will find out why they were murdered and Idk I suck at summarys. Just READ!(Btw this is my first fanfic EVER!) Leave reviews tell me how I'm doing! Please leave suggustions I tend to get writers block a lot. Rated T just incase...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey Guys! This Is my First Time Ever making a fanfic and publishing it ive made other fanfics but those were to myself. Please leave me a review for suggestions and to tell me how I'm doing! school is starting soon though and I might not be able to update very often but what I can promise is a chapter at least every 2 weeks maybe shorter. So lets get on with Foxy x Mangle:Why?**

Chapter 1

If you had told Emily she was dead right now she wouldn't believe you. Nor would Zach, Drew, or Jackson. It had just been so long. On the other hand, if you had told Sky, Abby, Thomas, or Will. They would have memories. Some amazing like with their siblings or some awful like the ones of them being killed. It was as fresh in their minds as if it happened yesterday. Although the 8 of them had never met they all had the same question. Why? Why did that bad man have to do what he did? Why did he have to take their happy lives away?

Freddy's Pov

Ugh finally midnight! I thought to myself. U-g-g-g-h-h-h-h Fr-e-e-e-e-e-edy ho-how can y-o-u be u-p al-already? A voice sounded across the room. It was Chica! Her voice box badly glitched although Foxy's was kept in tip-top shape, (He repaired it himself whenever it got broken) Mine was okay except for a few glitches and Bonnie... well Bonnie couldn't even speak due to the fact when the people shoved us into the back room they took parts from us and they took Bonnie's face along with his voice box.

Chi-ca I... I want to meet tho-those new anima-tronics th-at th-ey took th-e pa-rts fr-from us for. I said. k-a-a-y Le-e-e-e-t's wa-wake u-up Foxy a-a-a-a-nd Bonnie fi-r-r-r-rst th-then we-we'll go. She replied. FOXY BONNIE! I roared. Foxy's eyes shot open and Bonnie's LED lights lit up signaling he was awake. Aye what's the trouble lass? Bonnie looked over waiting for me to answer. We-we ar-are going to me-et the ne-w anima-tronics. Aye. I've been wanted to meet those lads ever since those humans took Bonnie's face. Foxy that was 2 days ago. Aye I know but... *sigh* Okay then lads let's go!

 **A/N My Goodness that was short don't worry that was a trial chapter for me let me know how I did and hopefully I'll have a new chapter out for y'all tomorrow (Please Leave Suggestions so I don't get writers block.) And 1 No I will not do lemons. and 2 I am a clean writer so there will most likely be no swearing So Bye cya tomorrow!**

 **Ps There will probably be 3 trial chapterspps The trial chapters will most likely come out day after day so hopefully I will have the last trial chapter out the day after tomorrow**

 **ppps PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave suggustions I will die without them thxs! and cya tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Fam I don't wanna talk so I'm gonna hand it over to my OC Sophie! Who may or may not be included in this story IDKSophie: Really?! Me: Yes but don't screw it up**

 **Sophie: Okay I won't LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

 **Me: WAIT See I knew she would screw it up**

 **Sophie: What did I do wrong?!**

 **Me: *Sigh* I'll Do It Btw The toy's name's in this story are as follows: Toy Freddy: Fred, Toy Bonnie: Bon, Toy Chica: Chi, and Mangle: Vixey (Mangle is not mangled in this story and she is female)**

 **Sophie: Now?!**

 **Me: *Sigh* I suppose**

 **Sophie: YES LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE**

Vixey pov

I woke up for the first time to a sound of squeaking metal throughout the halls. I slightly looked out of my cove to see 4 rusted animatronics walking our way. I yelped out in fear knowing these were the older counterparts. One of them looked at me and I ran to the corner of my cove behind a toy shelf. I heard that one turn and say something to the others. It sounded something like "I'll be right back lads." He came in my cove and said, "Lass? You can come out I'm not gonna hurt ye." I poked my head out of my hiding spot and managed to get out, "I'm right here." He was a withered crimson pirate fox. Like me in a way but I'm a female. "I'm Foxy." He said stretching his hand out to me. I slightly took it and we did a small handshake. "I'm... I'm Vixey." I stuttered out. "Vixey." He seemed to think for a moment. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lass." You... you think I'm beautiful?" "Aye." "You're the most beautiful lass I've ever seen." "I talked to Foxy and realized that he was not as bad as I thought. We became great friends instantly.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Bonnie's Pov  
We walked out to the main area after Foxy left going to another room in the pizzeria. I looked at out deactivated counterparts hoping they would wake up. The one who looked like Freddy woke up first and screamed, "AHHHHH THE COUNTERPARTS GET THEM!" The new me and new Chica woke up instantly and tackled us to the floor. I hit the floor pretty hard and fell unconscious. Same with Chica I suppose. Freddy did some talking and dragged us back to the Parts and Service

Foxy Pov  
I was tellin the lass about my days of performing back in 1984. "It's okay Foxy maybe 1 day you can perform again!" She said. "Well lass I'd love to believe you but with the condition I'm in... well it's highly unlikely." "Well you never know." "FOXY LET'S GO!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out...

 **A/N AND BOOM Cliffy Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go get braces D: Oh well it'll all be worth it in the long run. So I'll have the next and final trial chapter out tomorrow if not today! So expect the last trial chapter soon. Cya all later :D Thxs for reading and plz leave suggustions I actually honestly don't know what's gonna happen to Foxy but I have some small ideas :) Bye!  
Random Camamal OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yes I'm officially a brace face now. FORWARD HOE**

Foxy Pov  
When I woke up I became face-to-face with Chica's counterpart and Vixey. The new Chica held a frying pan and a very nasty look. So that's how I blacked out. I thought. Bitch. Vixey was pleading with the new Chica. "Chi please!" "He's harmless!" She pleaded. "Oh please him and his damn friends tried to attack us earlier! Chi scoffed. "They just wanted to come say hi!" "Fred! Bon!" Chi called. "Yes?" They replied. "Help me take this shit of an animatronic back to the parts and service room please!" "Just him being in my presence is pissing me off." "Okay." Bon and Fred replied. I felt myself being lifted up with a lot of force and set back to the back wall of parts and service. I heard Vixey crying the entire time. "PLEASE!" She attempted once more. "NO!" They all called back in unison. "Now if you little shitbags try anything I'll have you incinerated!" Fred told us. We were nice and NOT bitches (like some people) and nodded. They left without saying another word.

Bon Pov  
Even though I liked our counterparts I just went along with Chi and Fred although I was on Vixey's side. I didn't want to be an outcast with the group because they thought Vixey was like an outcast to them. Especially beacause I had to perform with them. I guess they were still sad from our death. Oh well they'll get over it... I hope.

Vixey Pov  
I sat alone in the corner of Kid's cove crying silently to myself. Foxy was the first real friend I had. I could talk to Foxy. Then DAMN the other toy's had to get rid of him D: He's not bad... just in bad condition. I wonder what happened to make the other toy's hate the oldies... I was just thinking about it when Bon showed up at the doorway. Vixey? Can I talk to you for a sec? He asked. "No." I replied. I'm still pissed at you guys. "Damn I knew you would be." He said. "Look I know you're still mad but... I... I liked the withered animatronics too... I know of a way you can get to Foxy." How? I asked. Chi and Fred blocked the entrance to Parts and Service. He didn't say a word. He just pointed up to a vent and said, "That vent leads right to parts and service. I smiled hugged Bon, and started forming a plan in my head...

 **A/N AND BOOM you better prepare I love doing cliffies. But 2 chapters in 1 day woah like woah so Yeah.. cya in da next chapter which will take longer cuz its the first non-trial chapter. So expect a chapter soon like maybe Saturday or before. So yea BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Woah fam I'm so sorry that this chapter is late I was gonna publish it last night then it got deleted and I didn't have time to re-write it today cuz my parent made me have "family day" with them then I went to a pool party with my friends so I hope y'all aren't too mad at me... FORWARD HOE**

Toy Chica Pov  
Damn HE took me over AGAIN! I actually think that Foxy character is kinda cute... Yes... That could work...hmm... I'll see about it soon...

Vixey Pov  
Tonight is the night. I don't care what the other toys say, I'm gonna visit Foxy. Bon? Can you help me into that vent? Hmm? He responded. Oh sure! He hoisted me up and I crawled through the vent leading to parts and service. Each crawl I made, made me even more excited to see Foxy. I then reached a two-way. I could either go forwards or left... I chose forward. I would see about left some other time. Eventually, I reached a grate and I knew it was parts ad service because I could hear Chica talking. U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-g-g-g-g-g-h I-I can-can't bel-believe the to-toys w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ere so-so rude! Then Foxy piped up from the back wall. Well the lass I met wasn't rude she was beautiful and sweet. A wave of excitement passed through me as I listened to the old animatronic's conversation. Foxy you've been tal-talking about you-your c-c-c-c-c-ounterpart ever since w-w-w-we got ba-back! Freddy laughed. Another wave of excitement passed through and I burst through the gate without thinking and hit the tiled floor of parts and service.  
Shhhhiiiiiiittttt I moaned. Lass! Foxy ran over. You came! The rest of the gang smiled, or at least tried to smile at me. I sprang up and brushed myself off. Pleasure to meet all of you! I said. Old Freddy said,"So you're the one Foxy's been rambling on and on about." Freddy smiled. "Its nice to know at least one of the toys aren't against us." "Yeah." I said. "Sorry about them, but you don't know what they've been through."( **A/N Lol any of you excited for FNAF Sister Location?!)** Li-Like W-w-w-w-what? Chica asked. Umm you know I could probably fix all of your voice boxes and give a new one to Bonnie." I said quickly changing the subject. "I was the only toy programed to know robotics." "C-c-c-c-could you really?! Chica asked. "Yea, I'll be right back I need some parts." I went to Kid's Cove and found all of the Old animatronic's parts. Jackasses they didn't use them at all! When I got back I fixed all of them up to their former glory. It took 'till 5:30, but it was worth it. We look AMAZING. Thank you SO much Vixey you have no idea what this means to us. Freddy said. Anytime. I replied. I should probably get back to my spot now... Thanks again lass! I giggled. No problem. When I walked out of parts and service I saw someone who I had no intrest in seeing. And where were you tonight little missy?! Fred asked me. I..I I stuttered. SAVE IT He yelled. Geez Fred I just visited the old animatronics and fixed them while I was there. YOU FIXED THEM?! He roared. FOXINA FAZBEAR. At this point my eyes grew black with white pinpoints. I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE THAT NAME THATS WHY I CHANGED MY NAME TO VIXEY AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. APPARENTLY EXCEPT YOU YA OVERGROWN ASS! I Screamed so loud most likely everyone is the pizzeria heard it. He was about to yell something back until the clock chimed 6. Until tomorrow Foxina. Yeah tomorrow Fredrick. We both growled at each other before returning to our spots. I played and had fun with the kids all day and pushed Fred to the back of my mind. I'm sure Fred did the same.

Foxy Pov  
Wow I've never heard Vixey that mad before. Then again I just met her but still... Even I shrunk back at her screams and I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox! Hopefully the two don't go at it again tonight. But they probably will. *Sigh* We have to stop them. As soon as the clock struck midnight I crawled into the vent Vixey cam out of last night and poked my head out into Kid's Cove. Vixey, lass, meet me up on the roof we need to talk. Vixey happily nodded and skipped out of Kid's Cove towards the roof's stairs. She met me up on the roof and I asked,"Lass what's between you and Fred." She seemed to think for a moment before saying,"I guess me and him have always had this rivalry since the day we were powered on. She simply stated I nodded and we went to talk about other things, like our pasts and stuff of course Vixey didn't have much to say but it was still fun

 **A/N And BOOM first like real chapter. The real chapter will have about 1k words each so yea. They may be a little shorter they may be a bit longer but they'll always be around 1k words. So expect a chapter every like 5 days or so idk I guess whenever I feel like writing but never longer than a week so cya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Me:SOPHIE! Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sooooooooppppppphhhhhhiiiiieeeeee  
Sophie:What do you want Cam? Its 5:00AM!  
Me:I wanted to let you know Wolf of Epicness put you in her/his story High School Sucks! Isnt that exciting?!  
Sophie:Look me in the face ask me if I care|  
Me:You care cuz I care and you're a loving and caring vixen.  
Sophie:*Roll her eyes at me* Whatever wake me up at 10:30 please and thank you  
Me:Okay LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

Vixey POV  
Okay Vixey you can do it... Just tell Foxy you like him. No big deal... "Hey Foxy?" I asked "What is it lass?" "I umm... likeyoudoyoulikemeback?" "What was that lass?" "I.. I like you do you like me back?" "Lass I was just about to ask you that but, you beat me to it!" "So you do?" I asked. "Of course." Foxy smiled at me. "Would 'ye like to be me girlfriend?" "I would love to." I responded. We hugged and I looked at the time. "Oh its 4:23!" "Do you wanna go back to parts and service?" I asked. "Sure." He said. We walked back to parts and service and saw Chi blocking the door. We both growled at her. "What do you want slut?" I growl yelled at her. "Nice to see you too bitch." Foxy snarled at her."I thought you said I was a shit of an animatronic and never wanted to see me again." He said angrily at her. "Oh that." She said. "That wasn't me." Foxy's expression went from mad to furious. "YOU MADE BON AND FRED THROW ME IN THE CORNER OF PARTS AND SERVICE AND NOW YOU CLAIM IT WASN'T YOU?!" "IT WAS EVERYONE SAW IT!" "Calm down Foxy." Let...Let.. _you die_ me explain!" "Foxy and I became scared as Chi's eyes became black with white pinpoints

Chi POV  
Oh No...Not Now PLEASE Not now!

Vixey POV  
Wh-what's happening?! I asked as I trembled Chi removed her beak and said," _Don't worry I'm just here to have some fun heheheheh."_ Foxy raised his hook and shouted. "Lay a finger on me mate and you'll get it!" _"Oh don't worry then I won't do it HAHAHAHA"_ Chi laughed evily and machanacly " _Come out come out where ever you are project 15489775589984355!_ " **(A/N I had a lot of fun typing that xD)** Chi said. Suddenly... **(A/N Ha ha no action this chapter but don't worry the chapter isn't over and the next chapter will be packed with action.)**

Mari POV **(A/N I know you probably hate me so last one Mari is Marionette or Puppet.)  
** I felt the ground shaking and I thought "Wait the only one who can summon project 15489775589984355 or Shadow Bonnie is... PURPLE GUY! No this can't be happening!" I tried to break out of my box but the music box hadn't run out yet and it only runs out every hour. Now I cant get out unless the security guy lets it run out or someone from the outside opened the box. SHIT! I exclaimed. He must have taken over one of the toys or gotten that old springlock suit to work which is like impossible unless I do it. Cuz duh I'm more ballah than life itself. I'M THE GIVER OF LIFE BOOM! But now is now is no time to brag. I have to break out of this box.

Bonnie POV  
Chica, Freddy and I were playing poker in the back room since Foxy had gone to talk to Vixey on the roof. Hmmmm" I said. I'll fold." Chica said "I'm all in." She smirked. I laughed but stopped as Freddy said, "Me too." Then I laughed harder. Freddy turned his cards around to show a three of a kind in diamonds. I was impressed. But not for long because when Chica turned her cards arounds she had a royal flush in diamonds. Freddy's jaw dropped to the floor and I laughed so hard I was in tears and this point. Chica smirked and took all the pretzels we were playing with. OOOOOOO I yelled as oil was streaming down my face. At this point Freddy and Chica couldn't take it either and started cracking up. Then we decided to scare the hell out of the security guy.

Freddy POV  
Bonnie,Chica,and I decided to scare the living hell out of the security guy. Bonnie and Chica went into the vents and I went into the hallway. Chica mangaged to get into the office but the guard put on the Freddy head and warded of Bonnie and Chica. The he flashed the flashlight at me and warded me off. We met in the parts and service to come up with a new plan. Ugh we need Foxy. Bonnie groaned. I was thinking and then said I GOT IT! What is it Freddy? Chica asked me. We call Balloon Boy. I smirked. Bonnie and Chica's faces lit up. Oh yea! That's a great idea! Bonnie exclaimed. Soon after Balloon Boy got into the office and disabled the flashlight (We have no idea how?!) Bonnie Chica and I got into the office when there was like an earthquake of some sort. GET DOWN! Chica yelled. We did just that. Balloon Boy, Jeremy Bonnie, Chica, and I all got under the desk and huddled together. When the earthquake subsided, we saw JJ under the desk with us. Sweetie? What are you doing here? Balloon Boy asked. I came because of the earthquake or whatever just like you guys did! JJ said. Oh okay. Balloon Boy said as they hugged. I'm glad you're okay. Me too. JJ said.  
 **A/N Yay kind of a romantic moment there between Balloon Boy and JJ so... Oh well... I know you all are probably mad at me for not including the action in this chapter but don't worry next chapter will be totally ACTION PACKED! So yea. and incase you are wondering (You're probably not xD but yes I did wake Sophie up and she was very grouchy. So she doesn't want to talk to you all right now. Sorry she can be kinda mean at sometimes lol. So yea no longer than a week. Promise. Oh and are you proud of me? OVER 1K WORDS AND THE WORD COUNT WILL INCRASE EACH CHAPTER YAYAYAYAYAYAYY! so ya that's all I have to say. CYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Heyo This is the action chapter but before we start I would like to give a shoutout to ManglexFoxy Tomgiryly-girl and Mike the Nightguard for leaving advice and compliments in the comments section! Thanks you 2 It really means a lot!  
** **Vixey POV**  
So Chi is like freaking us out and stuff and she summoned project 7985 or whatever into the world! So lets continue! As soon as she said that, a shadow version of Bon came out of the floor! Ahhh PG." It said. "Long time no see old friend." "Who the hell is PG?" That's Chi!" Foxy exclaimed. "The rip-off version of Chica." He mumbled under his breath only loud enough for me to hear. I giggled for a second until Shadow Bon silenced us. ENOUGH! He roared. "PG is the one _haunting_ Chi." He said. "And I guess he's doing a pretty good job too." He smirked. "PG is the reason you're Foxy Vixey Chi etc etc." "And partially his son." Shadow Bon rolled his eyes. "W-w-w-w-who's his son?" I asked with a trembling voice. "Oh don't you know him?" "Maybe you know him by his animatronic name." "Mari." He smiled evily. "The answer hit me like a bullet. "But enough of that. Let's have some fun!" "He charged a ball of energy and flung it at us. Foxy and I covered our faces waiting to be blown to smitherians, but then, we hear a fizz and a pop and we uncovered our faces seeing Mari there that hit SB's energy ball with his own. Chi came out from behind SB and started slow-clapping. "Well well well if it isn't my son." "Father." Mari said with an angry tone. "Ahh I see you're still mad at me for killing you and your friends." He stated "OF COURSE I'M MAD! YOU KILLED ME! YOUR OWN SON. But unfortunately I wasn't around to get revenge, but my friends spirits were." "Thank you." He softly said to us. "Anytime." We replied. But now... I am around. I will get revenge. "Go." he said softly. "What?" I asked. "GO!" He shouted. "I want this to be MY fight. I don't want any of you hurt again." Thank you Mari!" Foxy and I said without turning around.

 **Mari POV**  
Father, This has to be just between you and me you absolutely CANNOT bring Shadow Bon into this." Fine, Alright." He said. Waving his hand Shadow Bon disappeared. I knew he was probably lying but, whatever. I started to charge my energy and he started to charge his. "This will finally be the end." I said. "Goodbye...Son." I saw a tear forming in his eyes signaling he probably didn't want to do this. I did. All the way. Ever since he murdered me and my friends. I was going to end him. "Goodbye Father." I growled. I fired and he did something I didn't expect him to do. He dropped on his knees and let the energy kill him. His last words were, "I'm sorry for killing you guys. I can't kill my son again." Tears were streaming down his face and this means Shadow Bon was gone too. Shadow Bon said,"Your father told me to tell you after he let you kill him, break in the safe room. All the answers are in there." He said right before he faded. I probably should have been sad but I wasn't. I wasn't at ALL. I finally got revenge on my father after all these years. I started to break into a slow evil laughter which kept getting louder and louder until I was pretty sure the entire pizzeria could hear it. We could finally be at peace. I must tell Vixey and the withered animatronics. Then the rest of the toys. They won't be possessed anymore! As I started to leave for parts and service the grandfather clock chimed signaling it was 6:00AM. I disappeared and re-appeared back in my box. I groaned. I would have to wait 'till tonight.

 **Foxy POV (Time Skip to 12:00AM cuz why not?)  
** It was 12:00AM finally I could know what the lass wanted to tell me last night! She was trembling after wee left Chi, and Mari's fight. She said she needed to tell me something but then the damn clock chimed 6! Oh well. I walked out of parts and service and saw Chi walking up to me. Ugh. I thought. What does SHE want? Foxy! She yelled and waved at me. I pretended not to hear her and walked back to parts and service. I knew Chi was afraid of Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, so she won't come in hear. She knocked and asked, "Foxy can I please come in?" "I won't hurt ya!" I grunted. "No." I said flatly. "Ye hurt me family,me,and me mate!

 **Chi POV**  
My heart sunk as he said "mate." "You mean mate as in like girlfriend?" I asked kinda sad. "Ye." He replied. "Me mate Vixey." "Oh okay..." I replied sadly. "See you later then?" I asked kinda hopeful. "Ha. If ye mean later as in never? Then yes." "O...OK." I said getting choked up. Foxy should have been MINE. Not Vixey's MINE. He will be soon enough. Soon he'll love me and not that stupid Vixen. I'll find a way...

 **A/N Heyo! Probably less action then y'all expected but, this is probably sooner then you expected? Huh? Yea most likely. So anyways I'm here to tell you all I lost a bet to Sophie. I thought I could beat her in spoons, (A really fun game by the way) but I lost. So 2 Things 1, She gets to run the next 3 chapters, and 2, after she runs the chapters she said the longer I wait to update the longer the chapters have to be. So good for you guys, right? Right. So yea this is the last you will hear from me 'till chapter 10 and yea... I also have to be her servant for the next 24 hours D: Word of advice DONT LOSE A BET TO SOPHIE! So, yea enjoy Sophie's writing, and I'll cya all in chapter 10! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I know I know its been a while, but school has been terrible! Anyways back to Sophie.  
Sophie:Yeah you stole my spotlight there for a second. Anyways I might be a little bit nicer because I got a boyfriend! Yeah... Anyways lets get on with the story! Yea And sorry about not updating for awhile :S**

 **Chi POV** Okay I have to find a way to get that sexy fox to love me. Not that damn Vixen. Okay,Okay. "Hey Chi!" Vixey said walking into the room. "Vixey." I replied. " "Umm Chi, are you upset right now, because I can leave if you want me to." "NO actually let's have a...a...a GIRLS DAY, yeah a girls day. "Okay!" Vixey replied happily. "What do you wanna do first?" "Umm, lets go backstage and we can talk about stuff without those pesky boys?" "Hmm?" "Waddya say?" I asked. "Umm Okay." She said in return. So we went backstage and then I tied Vixey up and strapped her down on the table. I then put ductape over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "FOXY WILL LOVE ME!" I screamed at her and slammed the door shut. At the moment Foxy came out of parts and service. Then he looked at me. "Oh its you" He said with a clear tone of anger in his voice. "Do ye know where Vixey would be?" "No." I replied happily. Foxy looked kinda shocked of how a said it so happily. "Wait a second..." I remember the manager taking her to the machanic's office to get her checked out." "Oh." He looked sad. "Okay." Let me know when she gets back." He said as he walked back to the parts and service room. "WAIT!" I called. "You and I could hang out." "Over my dead body." He mumbled. "Fuck it." I thought as a walked over and kissed him not letting go. "HMMPH." Foxy said. It was beautiful. "Vixey's...Vixey's in the backstage room I said right before a passed out in a heap on the floor.

 **Foxy POV  
** "VIXEY!" I screamed, running into the backstage room. Sure enough, she was there tied down to a table, with duct tape over her mouth. She started wriggling to get free. I untied her ropes and kissed her. We broke away a minute later and walked out of the room.  
*DING DING DING DING, DING DING DING DING*  
"Damn, it's 6:00AM I said with my arm around Vixey I gave her a quick kiss, then ran off to parts and service." Man I love that Vixen!

 **A/N:I know I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm really losing interest with this story. I'm gonna start wrapping it up. It should be over around chapter 10 or 11. Sorry if you really like this story**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Here We Go... I Guess**

 **Vixey POV**

I was telling a story to the kids... when something weird happened. I started telling a story that I didn't know... and it wasn't my voice. My cove my shut down, but I just kept telling the story, I couldn't hear it over the engineers though. Eventually I just finished the story and the engineers thought I was fixed, and left. They didn't re open the cove though. I heard parents talking about "The Gruesome Story". How bad was it? What was it about? I had to know. I went to go see Foxy about it as soon as the clock struck midnight. I got to parts and service right as Foxy seemed to be walking out. "Oh! Come in lass!" He said. "Foxy I have a question." "Me too lass." He replied. "Okay you first." I said. He got down on one knee and I gasped, covering my mouth, kinda wishing I went first. He grabbed my hand and said, "Vixey, I know we haven't been dating that long, but your the one for me and I know it. Vixey The Adventure Vixen, will you marry me?" He asked. I jumped on him, tears in my eyes kissing him all over the face. "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I screamed. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica awed at the sight. As soon as we got over the overwelmingness of Foxy's proposel, I asked my question. "Okay so today-" Then I got cut of and started telling the story again. " **I'm sorry children. I was in a state of depression after losing my own son. You may have heard of "The Bit of '87." Well, that was my child who was bit. I was so sad and depressed, I used to golden mascot costumes at my work place, and lured all of you in the back room and killed you. I am long gone, as I let my other son kill me. I'm sure he doesn't feel sorrow for me, but I hope, after all these years, I have brought some of you closer together, and you can forgive me."** I said in a voice that was not my own. "Wow..." Foxy said. "Vincent possessed you to tell us that. Is that was you were going to ask about?" I nodded. "Well...now we know the truth." Foxy said, hugging me, with him, and everyone else, including me having tear in our eyes.

 **A/N:Sorry I'm trying to rush this to a finish. But the wedding will be next chapter then an epilogue then the story will be done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Second to last chapter.. Here we go**

 **Foxy POV**

I was standing up at the alter with Mari, who was going to officiate our wedding I was so nervous. Lots of kids and there parents came to se us get married after we put up posters. I was sweating like a bullet. Can robots sweat? I don't know, but if they can, I surely was.

 **Vixey POV**

I was pacing the back room with Chica by my side. She kept telling me I was gonna be fine, I looked beautiful, Foxy loved me for me. This kind of calmed my nerves, but not really. LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! INFRONT OF A LOT OF PEOPLE! Oh-no.

 **Mari POV**

Foxy and Vixey told me about the story yesterday. I still wasn't ashamed of what I did. The organ music started playing, and everyone stood up. Vixey started walking down the asile, linked arms with Freddy. Foxy smiled when he saw her. She smiled back. Wow. is that the best you can do? Oh well.

 **Third Person POV**

Vixey joined Foxy at the alter. Mari started reading. Peoplez of the Fazbear family. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Foxy The Pirate Fox, and Vixey The Adventure Vixen." Some kids whispered to their parents about you Foxy was. Mari continued reading "Yada Yada Yada... say your vows. "Vixey I promise to be by your side no matter what." Foxy said. "Foxy I promise to be by your side no matter what." Vixey smiled. "Wow so original." Mari mumbled. A few of the parents chuckled. "Do you?" He asked Foxy. "I do." Foxy smiled. "Do you?" Mari asked Vixey. "I-I do." Vixey choked wih tears streaming down her face. "Now by the power vested in me by some random site on the internet, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Foxy and Vixey kissed, and some of the kids stuck their toungues out and others just yelled, "EWWWWW!" Foxy and Vixey laughed. As they went to celebrate their new marridge.

 **A/N:Sorry about the last couple of chapters. I just wasn't interested in this story anymore. And I changed my mind. This is the last chapter. I might do a sequel, but probably not. I got everything I needed to say in the story. Hope you enjoyed Foxy x Mangle:Why. Bye!**

 **Sophie:I GET THE LAST WORDS BYEEEE!**


End file.
